Butterfly
by bell89
Summary: Apesar de demostrar carinho e compreensao nao era realmente isso que Semei sentia por seu peqieno irmao..porque deixar aos cuidados de Souibi
1. Chapter 1

BUTTERFLY

Ritsuka encontrava-se novamente sentado em um canto de seu quarto observando o quao bela era a lua , aquela beleza fazia o lembrar como era bom estar com seu oni-san ,pois era o unico que fazia importancia de sua existencia , o unico que parecia entende-lo

-semei porque se foi.....

Ritsuka foi chamado por sua mae para jantar porem estava indisposto assim mesmo desceu ,sua mae estava a por a mesa quando olhou o pequeno ritsuka entrando, virou-se depressa e uma lagrima escorregou em sua face,com isso ritsuka ficou preucupado.

-'ka san o que ouve ?-perguntou o pequeno a sua mae.

-sai nao e meu ritsuka, cade meu ritsuka ? .perguntava histerica atirando um prato ritsuka e este caiu desmaido com um corte na cabeça.

Pela manha ritsuka acorda com uma pequena dor de cabeça , com dificuldade o pequeno encosta-se na parede , sentindo o chao gelado em baixo de si logo ve que nao havia saido da cozinha, este passa a pequena mao enfaixada (resultante de noites passadas que sua mae perdia a sanidade), no cabelo tentando ajeitar os sedosos fios ,porem percebeu que havia sangue seco em sua testa ritsuka se levanta completamente e sobe para tomar um banho, pois hoje seria seu primeiro dia de aula em uma nova escola, que havia se matriculado ainda ontem. Ritsuka pega em uma pequena gaveta faixas e medicamentos para fazer o curativo para sua nova "marca``.

Sentado em um banco pouco confortavel ritsuka aguardava conhecer sua nova sensei, talvez nao fizesse diferença, pois a maioria das professoras que teve nao se comportavam com tal nome pois ritsuka ja havia recebido varios convites para passar as terdes nas casas das mesmas.

-Ritsuka-kun-chamou-lhe uma voz doce.

Logo este vira-se para ver quem havia lhe chamado.

-Poderia vir comigo ? a aula começará agora-disse a sensei.

Ritsuka se levanta e nota que sua nova sensei anda possuia orelhas¹,achou curioso.

-Sensei ?-disse ritsuka

-Sim Ritsuka-kun ?

-Por que as orelhas ? ainda nao se casou?

Totalmente corada a sensei responde "nao, ainda nao``mais de um jeito doce ,virando-separa encarar seu novo aluno, e como ele era belo, Ritsuka tinha seus doze anos, possuia uma estatura um pouco abaixo do ideal, tinha cabelos pretos, cosequentimente suas orelhas e rabo tambem possuiam a mesma cor,seu corpo nao havia defeito algum seus olhos apesar de serem sem expressao amolecia a rocha mais dura, oh por Kami-sama'' e que labios rosados chamativos com esse ate eu queria perder minhas orelhas pensava ela corando so voltou a si quando o sinal tocou- Oh por kami-sama estamos atrasados, perdoe-me vamos?-pegando a mao de Ritsuka saiu apressada.

friamente

-Sim querido?

-Poderia soltar minha mao agora?-disse com um certo tom a ela.

-Oh ..., gomenasai- disse corando

Ao entar na sala os alunos viraram para a sensei para comprimenta-la

-Ohayo sensei-disseram em unissomo

-Ohayo meus queridos esse e o Ayoga ritsuka sera novo companheiro de sala ja podi se sentar querido.-disse agora virando para o pequeno ser ao seu lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly2

Ao passar pela sala levantando olhares de meninos e perto de uma menina de cabelos róseos que mesmo sentada demonstrava ser a mais alta da turma virou para ela disse.

-Podes me emprestar teu livro?

A garota de cabelo rosa quase teve um friquiti levantando os olhares de inveja de suas amigas .

-Claro – entregando o livro disse-Meu nome e Yuiko

apenas.

Logo Ritsuka era o centro de olhares das garotas alguns garotos ao perceber tal acontecimento ela abaixa a cabeça corando.

-Ritsuka-kun?.Disse Yuiko

virando para a garota.

-Poderia dar teu numero de celular ?

-Nã.

Por quê ?-disse com cara de choro.

-Não tenho virando agora para a professora ,fazendo isso Yuiko entendeu que a conversa havia acabado.

"Como foi sufocante esse dia....''disse o Ritsuka quando foi prensado violentamente na parede tirado brutalmente de sua linha de pensamento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso no lado de fora um belo homem de alta estatura, com longos cabelos prateados e olhos azuis aguardava com ansiedade uma pessoa que mudaria sua vida, porem ele ainda não sabia disso, estava apenas para cumprir ordens , ordens de alguém que era o sofrimento de um outro certo alguém.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Mas o q.....?-disse assustado.

-Quando me disseram que havia um novo aluno não pensei que era tão um belo rapaz com cabelos longos um bem mais alto que Ritsuka.

-Me solta , me solta já

-Não -disse o mesmo atacando o pescoço de Ritsuka.

Ritsuka reuniu forças e chutou as partes do outro.

-Aiiii -disse soltando ritsuka -agora eu vou....volta aqui.

Ritsuka saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode,, este se encontrava aos prantos ate ser puxado novamente.

-Não ,me solte -olhou para ver quem o segurava ao ver que era um adulto ficou ainda mais assustado.

-Que diabos , me solte-Disse tentando soltar-se.

-Então você e o pequeno Ritsuka...-disse em um tom amável com o pequeno ainda preso em sua Mão.

-Como sabes meu nome -disse agora parando com a tentativa de fuga.

-Fui amigo de teu irmão -disse com o mesmo tom ,agora soltando os delicados braços do pequeno.

-Eras amigo de Seimei ?-disse

-Sim

-Qual e teu nome?-disse encostando-se na parede ficando ao lado do maior.

-Soubi -nessa hora toca o telefone de Soubi.

"Hai'' tem como resposta final o telefonema

-Ritsuka -abaixando para ficar a altura do menor -Tenho que ir, veremo-nos em se afastando do pequeno

-Ritsuka-kun -disse Yuiko tão alto que fez Ritsuka cobrir os ouvidos.

-sim -falou

-posso ir para casa com você?-olhando com olhinhos de cachorro sem dono

-Não -disse sem olhá-la -ate mais -disse por fim.

Ritsuka encontrava-se deitado em sua cama pensando no que havia acontecido "como seimei conheceu aquele adulto, não sabia que seimei tinha amigos adultos. adormeceu com o rosto do homem que havia conhecido 'Soubi...''


End file.
